Biomechanical stimulation was first developed in the former USSR in the 1970's by Prof. Nazarov for the field of competitive sports. Biomechanical stimulation (BMS) is a means whereby a device, such as the present device, provides an elliptical mechanical stimulation motion at controlled frequencies or speeds and at controlled amplitudes. The elliptical motion of the biomechanical stimulator is then transferred to the muscle and/or the soft tissue of the human body by the elliptical motion of the stimulation drum.
The vibration therapy provided by biomechanical stimulation positively influences the muscles, soft tissue, circulation and lymphatic system of the human body. This mechanical stimulation provides a variety of anatomical and metabolic improvements or enhancements for the human body. These improvement and enhancements include, but not limited to, the warm-up of muscle groups before an athlete competes without expending energy to warm-up these muscle groups, increasing the range of motion when muscles have atrophied, and improved recovery of muscle groups for athletes after competition. For exercising or competing athletes, BMS aids improved recovery by stimulating or stretching muscle groups, and by increasing blood circulation that aids the body's recovery by carrying away waste products such as lactic acid. Recent studies indicate that sore muscles are the result of minute muscle fiber tears, biomechanical stimulation improves the recovery of these sore muscles caused by the tiny muscle tears following exercise. Again, by increasing the blood flow and oscillating the sore muscles with the elliptical stimulation motion of the biomechanical stimulation device, the muscles are able to recover faster thus helping the athlete prepare for peak performance in the next competition.